Creep
Creep is a character that originates from an early version of Vortex. He is a similar version to that of Nagito Komaeda, but in his "Servant" form from Danganronpa Ultra Despair Girls. He is called "Creep" because of his earlier development where he would stalk Chiaki Nanami, this was because he was part of a "Fragmentary AU", where the Remnants of Despair would think of Chiaki in the notion of a god. Appearance Creep is a young man somewhere in his late teens or early twenties (some of his dialouge suggesets the former) with messy white hair, pale skin and green eyes. Creep’s outfit consists of a red and green striped shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants, black and red shoes, a chain around his neck, and a red and white stripped mitten, which conceals his heavily mutilated hand (as opposed to stitching the deceased Junko Enoshima’s onto himself in canon). Personality Creep is one of the most insane members of the cast, seeing no problem with killing people for the sake of benefiting himself or those he cares about, and expressing his frustrations by screaming. While Creep originally kept Nagito’s self deprecating tendencies, he later developed an ego, believing himself to be the superior of the two, and getting offended whenever he‘s even minorly insulted. Creep is also extremely hypocritical, having no problem with killing others but getting extremely upset at the idea of anyone other than himself killing him. Creep does have a kind side, often expressing kindness to characters he cares about, such as Chiaki or Aito. Relationships Chiaki Nanami Chiaki was Creep’s only friend in his universe, with witnessing her torture and death being what caused him to snap. As a result, Creep is extremely protective and clingy to the Chiaki of the “main” universe, being roommates with her in most timelines, and showing concern for her when her health is in bad shape. Creep also stalked Chiaki in some timelines. Unlike Weirdo and Nagito, Creep’s affection for Chiaki is strictly platonic. Chiaki mostly shows annoyance at Creep, but does appear to care for him, getting depressed when he died on several instances. Eevee Creep and Eevee are not fond of each other, with Creep often harrassing Eevee and being on the receiving end of an attack as a result. In Eevee’s debut timeline, where he evolved into Sylveon, Creep would often be bullied by Eevee\Sylveon to the point where he lived in fear of him. It’s implied that Creep’s dislike of Eevee is due to viewing him as a rival for Chiaki’s attention. Nagito Komaeda Due to their status as alternate universe counterparts, Creep and Nagito used to despise each other, often bullying each other in extremely cruel ways. After Creep learned to love himself, however, this has mellowed down. Though, he still occasionally insults Nagito. Weirdo Weirdo ended up taking Nagito’s spot as Creep’s rival, with the two of them often beating and insulting each other. Despite being counterparts of the people they swore to protect, Creep and Weirdo‘s dislike of each other seems to stem from how similar they are. Though, in recent timelines, they have been set up as love interests, with Weirdo implying that she’s pregnant with Creep’s child in the current timeline (as they had slept together to avoid dying as virgins at the hands of Jack Bright rather than any affection for each other). This child would end up being Mizuki. Trivia * Children are shown to be fond of Creep, with him adopting two, several coming to him for help, and SCP-590 (a teenager with the mind of a toddler) viewing him as a parental figure in the “CROSSOVER” timeline. * Creep claims to be heterosexual in contrast to Nagito’s bisexuality when he would be the butt of a running joke over whether or not he was gay. Creep’s real sexuality is unknown. Category:Characters Category:AU Characters Category:Males Category:Danganronpa Characters